Rain
by Kina Sasaki
Summary: One shot. Dib is stargazing late at night, when he receives a long awaited visitor. DATR. Fluffy! Rated T for sad themes.


**A/N: So this is a one shot... It's DaTr... Only reason I'm writing this is because it's 4 AM, I was on youtube rewatching the 10th doctor's episodes while Doctor Who is on hiatus... I got an idea... But it's completely unrelated to Doctor Who. I don't like crossovers. It's 3rd person by the way. Allons-y! (And if I ever meet someone named Alonso... You know what I will say.)**

Dib Membrane laid on the roof of his 2 story home, gazing up at the stars. The 16 year old boy had been a stargazer all his life. But it's really revved up since she left his life. He's been waiting for her to come back. So every night, the thin, pale skinned boy would climb to the highest point he could reach, and lie in wait for her to come back. However, this particular night was quite cloudy, and the soft white glare of the stars was no where to be seen in the darkening sky. _"She'll come back... I know she will"_ The boy thought. He'd grown quite considerably since she had left. His thin, scrawny body had become quite well toned, and his eyes had changed from their dull, chocolate brown, to a beautiful shade of sharp amber. His hair was about the only thing that had not changed. His jet black hair held it's usual spiked style, only a bit longer. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her that made him so happy. Despite the betrayal and hatred he felt after discovering what she had done, or what she had been planning to do at least, he couldn't fight the fact that he still loved her.

From her soft green skin, to the slight curl in her antennas, and even the soft shade of lavender her eyes bore. Everything about her was enough to drive him nuts. Countless dreams, numerous wishes, how he made so many wishes to see her again. The only comfort he saw was in his dreams. That was the only place he saw her. So that was where he liked to spend most of his time. Still, ever since she had left, he'd been patiently watching the sky, awaiting the return of the only girl he'd ever loved. Soon, the black clouds gave way and the world became blanketed in water. Perhaps the sky had done Dib's crying for him, when he felt he couldn't have done it himself. "I miss her..." He quietly whispered amongst himself as the rain splashed his face with the tears he couldn't cry. It was soothing, yet weakening. His silent screams went unheard. He stared back up at the sky, rain shattering on his glasses. The boy sat there quietly, the rain releasing the secret sadness he had so long suppressed. "Hello, Dib." A familiar female voice said.

Dib's eyes lit up with shock, and a small glint of happiness. "T-Tak?" He asked timidly as he spun around slowly. "Yes, Dib. It's me." She said innocently. "Why are you here? How are you here? Zim and I blasted you into space years ago." He said. "Yes, I remember. I had been stranded on Mars for awhile. I had to tear Mimi apart to get back here. She willingly allowed me to use her parts to make a rudimentary ship. It took me many months to figure out how to fashion the ship. The rest of the time was spent building." A small frown displayed itself on her face, at the memory of her fallen SIR unit. The companion she had carried with her since the beginning had been torn apart and she couldn't repair her. "Can't you fix Mimi and put her back together?" Dib asked her, inching towards the Irken female. "Unfortunately, no. As much as I want to, Mimi found a way to prevent it. She deleted her personality from her data base before deactivating herself. Even if I could get her back up and running, her personality and wit would be lost forever. She would just be another robot." She said solemnly.

The human boy walked up to the girl he had loved for so long. She was in her holographic disguise, and even behind the falsified human outfit, Dib could sense the pain and sadness she felt. He gently pulled her into a hug. She returned the affectionate gesture, and gave Dib a slight smile. He noticed she wasn't burning, even as the rain fell from the sky. "Tak, you're Irken. Why is your skin not melting? It IS raining." He said. "I found what protects the human skin from water. Oil. So I invented a special pill that coats my skin with the same oil that is coating your skin." He smiled, impressed at the adeptness the female showed in human physiology. Suddenly, the rain gave the two a moment's reprieve. "Why did you return?" He asked her, holding onto her waist. She smiled at him, and laid her head on his chest. "I needed to see you. I needed to apologize. I'm so sorry for what I did all those years ago... I threw away the opportunity to have an actual friend, or perhaps something more. I saw you, I saw earth as nothing but a pawn in my mission to please my leaders. They don't even give me a second thought, but you gave me the time of day. In all honesty, I saw the pain I was causing you. I saw the sadness in your eyes. But I stupidly ignored my feelings and went with my mission. It was regrettable. I've regretted my actions ever since you and Zim threw me into the depths of space."

"Why didn't you say anything, Tak? We could have made something of ourselves..." He said with a disquieted expression plastered on his face. "I don't know... My pride, my supposed 'superiority' made me lose sight of what mattered. Will you please forgive me?" She asked sincerely. He didn't know whether he should forgive her, or to move on and send her away. Looking down on the female before him, staring into her eyes, a looming sadness washed over her and him too. Slowly, the rain returned and washed over the two. "Yes, Tak. I can." A shy smile crawled to her face, and the boy leaned down to show his love for her remained unchanged. The girl wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and smiled as she returned his feelings. The rain had washed far more than the earth.

_Rain, rain, go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for_

_the sun Rain, rain, go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

**(A/N: Usually, I don't do one shots. But I think this is good. What do you guys think? R&R Please!)**


End file.
